


Jailbird

by GallifreyanPal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I hope, Multi, Prisoner/Warden AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPal/pseuds/GallifreyanPal
Summary: Error is a prisoner at the East Ebott Penitentiary. Notorious for scaring off his personal guards so bad they refuse to work around him (or even go as far as to quit their jobs), the prison has been hard-pressed to find someone brave enough to keep an eye on him. When Blue is hired as a security guard, he takes it upon himself to not only succeed in keeping watch over Error, but befriending the criminal too.Strange, considering what Error's life sentence is for...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very Error (and Errorberry) centric AU that I came up with a while back on the fly. I'm really interested in exploring this world with the vaguely-connected events what'll be posted in this book - like one-shots, kind of, but all loosely connected. 
> 
> The story's not entirely about Error and Blue - I have many other plotlines to explore, but they are the main characters, so be prepared, haha.

The new guard would be coming in today. The other guards didn’t bother to hide this piece of information - not that it would have made a difference anyways. Error always seemed to find out before they came in. And he  _always_ made sure that they knew to stay far away after the first day.

Boots tapped on the floor and Error perked his head up, slowly turning to look at the barred cell door. A flash of blue - a scarf - came into view, a pair of hands curled around two of the bars, and a pair of bright blue eyelights blinked once, twice, then stayed open and trained on him. 

The man smiled. “So you’re the inmate they told me about,” he said. “Error, right?”

“I can break your neck if you get too close.”

The man chuckled nervously, taking his hands off of the bars, leaning back, and sticking his thumbs in his pockets. “Uh, let’s try again. My name’s Blue. First day on the job here, and I was hoping to get to know some of the inmates, make it easier to do my job, yeah?”

“I hope your job becomes a hellish nightmare.”

Blue sighed. “All right. You don’t like me. That’s fine, I can totally understand there. Regardless, I’m gonna make sure that changes by the time I get transferred to a different prison, yeah?”

Error furrowed his brows and squinted at the man. “What makes you so sure you’re going to get transferred?”

Blue blinked. “Well, I’m going to get a promotion, duh. I’ve always worked my hardest, and that’s not going to change now.”

“Right. So what’s compelling you to get friendly with me, again?”

“Just ‘cause,” Blue replied, chipper as ever. 

“Hmm. Well here’s some advice,” Error grumbled, swinging his legs off of the bed and walking up to the cell bars, grabbing hold of one on either side of him and nearly shoving his skull through one of the gaps. “I’m not interested in being your friend, so keep your distance, or you’ll be keeping whatever injury you obtain from me - for life, most likely.”

There was a moment of silence before Blue chuckled again. “Okay, so you really don’t like me. But!” he said, raising a finger in the air, “That doesn’t mean we can’t be friends! Only that it’ll be more of a challenge! And the Magnificent Blue  _never_ backs down from a challenge.”

Error stood still for a moment, then scowled. “What the - did you just talk about yourself in the third person?”

Blue nodded and grinned. “Yup! Great confidence booster. You should try it!”

Error’s scowl deepened and he pushed off of the bars, skulking back over to the bed in the corner of the cell. “Fuck off or I really will make sure you’re dust within a week.”

“Eh, I’ve received worse threats. It’s nice meeting you!”

“That’s nice, but I really don’t share the same sentiments.”

Blue let out a puff of air and turned to continue making his rounds, smile still present on his face. 

Error would soon come to learn how determined this guy really was to be his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm doing a bit of revamping of my A03. I haven't been here in a while and I'm going to try my best to liven this place up a bit. That being said, I've closed my oneshot book (sorry to those who were waiting for a Chapter 50 special/longfic, I got too swamped and distracted) and will instead be posting drabbles and oneshots that don't relate to larger series as their own stories.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first part of Jailbird! Please leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jailbird's Ink is.... very very interesting ehehehehehe
> 
> _plots stuff with this character for hours on end_

“So, how’d it go?”

Error scowled and slumped against the wall, glaring at Ink, who had sat himself on the bed with his legs crossed. “Why do you want to know?”

Ink rolled his eyes, the yellow star on the left morphing to a purple swirl. “Because I’m curious, dumbass. What was the new guy like? Did you break your record of scare-off time? Oh, oh, what’s his name?”

Error grumbled, but told his anyways. “His name’s Blue.”

There was a moment before Ink moved his hand around in a loop, gesturing for Error to continue. “And?”

“Didn’t break my record, if that’s what you wanna know.”

Ink sighed, then fell back onto the bed, arms spread out on either side of him. “Man, and you’d been getting better recently. You’re such a disappointment sometimes, you know?”

“And you’re an ass.”

Ink lifted his head up, clicked his tongue, and winked at Error. “Thanks. I try.”

Error scowled and brought his knees up to his chest. “Don’t try so hard, then.”

“But how fun would  _that_ be, then? Hm?” Ink sat up, going back to his cross-legged position. “Anyways, you didn’t break your record. What was the time, then?”

“None of your business. Just an average time.”

“Aw come on, what was it?” Ink asked, gripping his ankles with both hands. “Tell me tell me tell me tell me-”

“ALL RIGHT!” Error snapped, glaring at Ink. 

Ink clapped joyously, like a little kid. “Good! What was it?”

“There wasn’t one.”

Ink raised a brow, tilting his head to the side. “Wha?”

“I said,  _there wasn’t one._  Now leave me alone.”

Ink swung his legs off of the side of the bed. “What do you mean?” He paused. “Didn’t you scare him away?” His eye sockets widened. “You didn’t, did you?”

“Shut up,” Error hissed. “He spouted off some kumbaya shit about being  _friends_  with me. Wasn’t intimidated at all. As soon as he realizes he’s not gonna succeed, he’ll leave me alone. That’s it.”

Ink started to giggle. “Oh, man! Bested by some friendship bracelet making pansy! That’s a new low, isn’t it?”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?!?”

Ink kept laughing, the occasional snort emerging. “Oh - oh man, okay, I need a breather here,” he said. “So - you’re telling me,” he said, “that you completely failed to intimidate him?” 

Error didn’t respond, but Ink took that as an affirmative and started to howl with laughter again.

“SHUT UP!” Error finally roared, jumping to his feet. “I’ll break your arm again if you don’t.”

Ink started to calm down, speaking between bouts of giggling. ‘Bluff - you’re bluffing,” he said, still wheezing. “I can tell.”

“I’ve done it before, I’ll do it again.”

“Prove it, shorty.”

Error didn’t move.

Ink giggled again. “Called it. I know when you bluff. You don’t wanna get in trouble again because you’ll have that new guard supervising you the entire time.”

“Can you just leave me the fuck alone? I don’t need your stupid comments.”

“Aight, aight. I’ll shut up. But don’t think I’m letting this go anytime soon, okay?”

Error huffed and slumped back down against the wall. “Noted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like what I write, go check out my Tumblr, gallifreyan-pal! I make fanart over there and you get to see lots more information about Jailbird, including the characters' outfits, asks, and more! You also get to see all of the shenanigans that occur over there and more of my content, like plot bunnies and headcanons - so please consider checking it out!


End file.
